Bleeding Scars and Broken Hearts
by xxShareTheLovexx
Summary: House? Mansion. Father? Mother. Scars? Plenty. Blood? Lost. Heart? Walls. Gloves? Black leather with fur. Hair? Roots to shoulder midnight black. Shoulder to middle back platinum blonde. Sister? Twin Brother. Auradon? Isle of the Lost. My name is Calico de Vil and this is how I survived with my brother and friends on the Isle of the Lost.


_**So I am the new writer on this account and so I've changed the username to xxShareTheLovexx, but before it was writtingstxries. Well the one on this account before said it was too much pressure and so I took over when she asked me to. I however will not be continuing the other stories that was on her except for the sequel of Lost But Never Forgotten because that is what she wanted me to continue to do. I'm sorry to everyone who liked the other stories. I will be doing this story and then the sequel to the other. Okay I'm done with my rant now.**_

* * *

Life moves on with or without you. I've learned that these past years that I've lived. Love is not a thing, it's an emotion, one that I do not encounter. Feelings? I got rid of them at eight-years-old, numbness is all that is left.

House? Mansion. Father? Mother. Scars? Plenty. Blood? Lost. Heart? Walls. Gloves? Black leather with fur. Hair? Roots to shoulder midnight black. Shoulder to middle back platinum blonde. Sister? Twin Brother. Auradon? Isle of the Lost.

That's right, I live on the Isle of the Lost.

The place where all villains are, so that makes me a villain. Well, the daughter of one anyway. Which one? Haven't you guess by the description of me? My name is Calico de Vil, yeah that's right, my name is a type of dog breed, go figure. And the one who named me that is no other than Cruella de Vil, my mother.

Fifteen year ago I was born on the Isle of the Lost, the place where everything goes to die. No clean water. No real food. And no way out.

When I was born I had a twin, she named him Carlos. My brother and I do everything for our mother, but when it comes to beating time, I make sure I get the most hits. Carlos bruises way easier than me and it hurts him a lot more. Mother used to hit me way more when we were little, now she takes it out on Carlos, but I usually jump in.

On the Isle we have a mansion, well it's not as big as a castle but it is the biggest house on the island. Yet somehow Carlos and I sleep in two different closets. The closets have mothers fur in them.

Life is a game. You win or you lose, I lose. Living on the Isle is not a game, it is some place where you have to be ready for anything. Especially if your a girl.

Like usually I dress in my red leather jeans and my white tank top with a white and black leather jacket. The jacket looks like it has fur on it and then I put on my leather gloves that have fur on them. Adding my favorite and only pair of black boots on.

I quickly hurry down the stairs to cook breakfast before mother is down there, but I over-slept and there she is tapping her foot while sitting in the chair.

"Where's breakfast?" She says.

"I'm sorry I just-" But before I could saying anything else she smacked me a crossed the face.

"What did I tell you about excuses?" Then she smacked me again and this time i hit my head against the wall and fell to the ground. She then started to kick me in the ribs over and over again. Her foot would kick me and then I would hit my back against the wall. I looked over to the door way to see Carlos there. I mouthed the word go to him but he didn't listen.

"Stop it!" He yelled to our mother.

"Don't you tell me what to do." She responded as she smacked him in the face and he backed up. "Don't you ever let this happen again." She said to me before she went up stairs.

"Calico." Carlos said as he helped me up.

"I'm okay."

"No your not."

"I'm fine Carlos, lets just go to the market." We walked through the alleyway as I turned to see the six Gaston sons looking at us, I just ignored it as we continued our way to the market. Carlos picked out some not so rotten apples and we got a small loaf of bread when I saw something flash in the distance down the alley that we just came down.

"Stay here." I told him as I went around the corner to see a blue-haired girl and the Gaston sons crowded around her.

"Look what we have here." One of them said. I knew I had to do something.

"Hey!" I yelled over to them and they looked up.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Calico de Vil."

"Leave her alone!" I said as they walked closer to me and I saw her run off.

"Your mother still beating you?" I just then realized that I had a bruise on my cheek.

"I'm just going to go now." I said before one of them grabbed my arm. "You shouldn't do that." I said before lifting my leg up to him as i kicked him in the face. "See you around boys." I said wiping off my gloves like there was something on them. I just grinned as I saw that blue-haired girl again.

"Hey!" I yelled to her and she just looked at me before running over and giving me a hug.

"Thank you." She said. "I'm Evie." She put out her hand and I shook it.

"Calico and this is Carlos." I said as I saw him coming towards us.

"Nice to meet you both." She smiled brightly.

* * *

 _ **So I wanted to do a story about the four core being on the Isle but then I added Calico. So tell me what you guys think and please no hate comments!**_


End file.
